


Rex would keep at least this promise

by Celticdoggo22



Series: Rex raises the twins au [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), rex raises the twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticdoggo22/pseuds/Celticdoggo22
Summary: Rex had promised his general one drunken night onboard the Resolute. He would take care of the general's family if anything happened to him in this war. Of all the promises he's had to break in this war, he would make sure this wouldn't be one.
Relationships: Leia Organa & CT-7567 | Rex & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Series: Rex raises the twins au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Rex would keep at least this promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiyanaIsNotSane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/gifts).



> Thank you to NiyanaIsNotSane for helping me write this from my extremely unorganized thoughts.

Ahsoka had just left him alone in the shuttle they had stolen from Bo Katan. She was right of course. If they stayed together, the two of them would be in twice the danger. That didn’t make it hurt any less though. He was never meant to be alone like this. There was always some type of brother nearby that you could reach out to for anything. Now his brothers were gone, his vod’ika Ahsoka was gone, and he wasn’t even sure if his general could have survived all of this.

General Skywalker was a brilliant man that he was happy to call his brother, but he didn’t know if even SKywalker could fight a battalion of his brothers and come out unscathed. He snatched up a datapad and spliced into the ship’s comms. He searched through all the secret comm lines that he and his commander brothers had set up to check up on one another and talk to their generals directly. 

It broke something in his heart to see them so silent until finally he came across it. From the syntax alone, he knew it was Kenobi and Yoda talking using their Commander’s now empty comm lines. He barley skimmed it and had to set it aside to press his palms into his eyes to stave off the grief for a few more minutes so he could think. Compartmentalize Rex, a voice that sounded like Cody urged him, one thing at a time. The captain sucked in a tight painful breath and began planning as he set hyper space coordinates for Alderean. He wasn’t going to let those kids be separated. 

He never told anyone about that drunk night in his office that Anakin had unloaded on him about Padame that led to him covering for his general. When Anakin had shyly asked him to watch over his children if anything ever happened to the Jedi or Padame. “I trust you so much Rex,” Anakin said as he took the captain’s face in his hands making the blonde clone laugh at the silly look on the Jedi’s face, “you are my brother and I love you so much. So look after them ok?” He had agreed of course. How could he not? 

The two of them may have had some rocky times through this war but he’d never refuse a request like that. Not when his general seemed so worried yet happy. NOw he just had to break into Alderean, hunt down general Kenobi on Tatooine (why the General chose there when Anakin had once remarked that he would rather be ripped apart by wild mastiffs than ever go back), buy a new ship on Tatooine, and then black mail Bo Katan into giving him the abandoned Mereel/Fett homestead. It wasn’t like Boba was using it.

Rex landed on Alderean and expertly blended into his brothers on planet. He met with Bail and unloaded his plan. The senator listened to his hour long rant before handing him a diaper bag and settled Leia in to the crook of his arm. “Luke is with Anakin’s family on Tatooine,” he explained, “There are some extra credits inside for you to buy that ship instead of having to steal someone too shady to ever report you.” He smiled at him in that annoyingly knowing way.

Beru and Owen did not want Luke. Don’t get them wrong. They had spent maybe a day or two with him and loved the sunshine haired baby. However the creepy being one third the force itself thing was not winning the kid any favors. It was fine though cause Rex had him now. Beru had helped him find better civilian clothes until he could blackmail Bo katan into giving him new armor. She also tied off a sash of hers so that he could carry both twins at once in a sash. 

He got a few odd looks in Mos Esely but he managed to get his new ship and was laying down on the bed while the stowaway he never knew was even there until the blue menace had rammed into his legs and almost knocked him and the babies down into the sand. Rex rolled up some of his new shirts as they flew to Mandalore to box them in so they could sleep. After a quick mental breakdown while trying to remember what position was safe for an infant to sleep in.

Now he lay there and watched them wriggle in their sleep as they gripped at each other. Rex startled when Luke made an unhappy grunt when Leia stole his rag that he was clutching and so the blonde wriggled so he fell over the rags so he could grip on to Rex. he reached down with his other hand to stroke Luke’s downy blonde head. Leia made a jealous sound and he couldn’t help the chuckle as he picked her up like an angry kitten so he could stroke her little head too.

They both were so warm and smelled so good. He had no idea why and wondered if it was a natborn thing to be like this. “Ni kyur’tayl gai sa’ad Luke, Leia,” he whispered to them as they curled against him tiny bed abandoned, “I am going to keep my promise.”


End file.
